An Essay on the Concepts of Beauty, Love, and John
by The Cake Genius
Summary: I normally wouldn't write about such things, as I've never before needed philosophical musings, and to wallow in the frivolous is a job for idiots. However, it has come to my attention, through John, that I am beautiful, so I, Sherlock Holmes, plan to unravel what the in the hell that's supposed to mean.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. The show is property of BBC, and the original books are Sir Doyle's. I also do not own "Beauty: A Very Short Introduction," which inspired this piece.**

**A/N: Dedicated to AnimeRomantic4Ever, my John, who is beautiful and listens to my ramblings. Now edited:  
**

* * *

**An Essay on the Concepts of Beauty, Love, and John**

**by Sherlock Holmes**

Normally, I wouldn't be writing his sort of thing. I've never needed it before now, and as it's been completely pointless to my work, and I maintain that wallowing in the frivolous is a job retained for idiots. However, things have changed, because apparently, these musings impact my very being, according to a statement made by none other than John Watson: "Sherlock, you're beautiful."

What on Earth does he mean by saying that? He causes me more trouble than I would care to admit sometimes, as the concept of "beauty" is one I have thus far left un-pondered.

This brings me to the question: what is beauty? It has been described, in the past as both sensual and mental pleasure ("That painting is beautiful"/"This poem is beautiful"). From this, a conclusion may be drawn that the beautiful is something that brings pleasure and joy to the senses or mind.

Yet, does beauty always bring joy? I must ask if beauty is always defined by "goodness."

Goodness is yet another issue, and may be defined by serving a fulfilling moral purpose. By definition, I am by no means "good," and I will not flatter myself by stating otherwise. I very rarely conform to goodness by moral standards, my methods and mannerisms being quite the opposite. From this, I can only conclude that the beautiful is not always good. Beauty, to the average human judgement- that which I assume to be John's- must transcend goodness. Beautiful things can be good or bad, so I suppose that I must be worthy of that title to some degree.

From this, I must judge that beauty lies in the alluring, the desirable. Interest and attraction do not rely on someone finds the terrible more interesting, and therefor more desirable, than the wonderful- someone like me, who never seeks perfection in morals, but in logic- the they certainly deem it more beautiful. Sadness can be more beautiful than happiness. Pain can be more beautiful than mindless bliss because of the pleasure that comes with intrigue.

It is safe to to say that the more interesting something is, the longer the mind will wish to focus on it. It makes sense, then, why people are so obsessed with the things they find beautiful.

Does John interest me? Yes.

Am I interested to a point of obsession? Yes.

Do I find that which I find interesting, alluring? Yes.

Would I place him above other interesting things? Yes. I would place John over many things, probably even my work, simply because I enjoy him.

So, I think, I must find John Watson very, very beautiful.

This brings me to the next statement he made in my regard: "I love you."

By definition, love is an intense like or attraction for something or someone; a notion which I just perceived in beauty, again regardless of happiness. So, like beauty, love must be placed above many other aspects of life.

That means I am rated very highly in John's life, as highly as he is rated in mine.

Does that mean we love each other? For to love the beautiful is deeply embedded in the nature of things, as I've just discovered.

Of course, by our definition of beauty- something desirable and fascinating- cases are beautiful. Murder is beautiful. The feeling of taking a shot of cocaine is beautiful. Which do I value more: them or John? I know that I would place my work above drugs (as I already have), and John above my work. Yes, I would give up my life's work for him, my entire concept of of logic, achievement, happiness, life- of everything. I'd give everything for him; for his happiness, his prominence in my life, and his pure existence, if I was forced to choose.

That must be love. So yes, I love him, and I find him beautiful. That answer seems right. I'll be sure to inform him right away, as he is always eager to listen to my deductions. More importantly, I believe, because it will make him happy.


End file.
